yusei's island
by Lucia Rodri
Summary: Yusei Fudo was living a normal life, until Martha told him the truth that when he turns 18 he will grow up to the height of a giant. He is sent to an island created by the crimson dragon that has the same house that yusei lives in and a duel runner. Can Akiza confess her love for him or will she run away like the rest?Can yusei get used to his new life?more chapters will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

Yusei fudo was living a normal life, until martha told him the truth  
that when he turns 18 he will grow up to the height of a giant. He  
is sent to an island created by the crimson dragon that has the same  
house that yusei lives in and a duel runner. Can akiza confess her  
love for him or will she run away like the rest?Can yusei get used to his new life?

17 years ago

amaya fudo was pregnat. She acompaniedher husband hakase fudo to the lab. Hakase was working on theplanatery project when some strange smoke entered the of it  
was inhaled by amaya and hakase removed her from the room. Amaya felt  
sharp kicks and hakase noticed. "its time" she said.

-2 hours later-

Amaya gave birth to a baby boy. Finally a  
baby boy was brought into the world. The doctors took the baby to see  
if he was fine.

"what shall we name him?" Amaya said.

"yusei" hakase said, "after my discovery of the planetary particles"

yes...Yusei amaya said.  
The doctor came in with the baby. He looked like as if he's seen a  
ghost. He came up to them.

" im afraid your son has a gene growth increase, he has giantious".

Hakese looked shocked .

" what is it?" amaya said as she was holding her  
baby boy.

"this gene in your sons body...Its not bad. But it is for the they find out he'll be a major attraction. When your son turns 18 he will grow up to "

"to be what?!"hakase said.

"to be a giant" the doctor finished.

Hakase looked at his baby boy. He took him in his arms and began to sweat,hakase sat on a chair.

"our little boy"hakase said in tears, holding the baby to his chest as the infant sucked on it's little baby fingers unaware what will happen to him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 GROWTH

17 years into the future-present

Akiza ,Jack Crow Bruno Kalin the twins and everybody in martha's house was setting up chairs and stting food on the table. They were going to surprise Yusei since it was his 18th birthday today. They sent him on some anonymous errands that will distract him long enough.

With yusei.

Yusei was purchesing the last items on his list when his cell phone was his foster mother Martha . "hello?"he said" okay, im coming".he grabbed his bags and hopped into his duel runner and went to marthas'.

"get ready everybody "Martha said as she hid behind the door. They heard a duel runner engine and where quiet. The teenager walked in and the people and children yelled out "SURPRISE!"

Yusei nearly fell backwards and dropped his bags. The twins came over to him and gave him a teddy bear with his name and age on it, with the message happy birthday!

Yusei looked at it and his eyes began to tear up. "did I do something wrong?" Leo said. "you don't like it?" Luna asked. Yusei shook his head an embraced both of them and they were getting crushed.

Yusei blew out the candles to his cake. Then it was present time. Jack atlas gave him an iTunes gift card, Carly gave him a camera and some cologne, Crow gave him a book, Bruno gave him new software and Akiza came up to him to give him her present. He opened it and inside was a necklace, of stardust's head. The children of the orphanage gave him metal parts for a duel runner that they found in the junkyard.

Martha looked at her memo book, stuff about yusei and his parents. Martha was shocked about what she read, and went to find yusei immediately.

Yusei was outside looking at the moon, when Martha approached him. She had a worried look on her face.

"yusei I need to tell you something important" she said as she handed him the read through it ,noticing it was in his father's handwriting. When he read it, he felt as if his world was crashing down upon him.

"n-no…"he said, "NO!" Martha told him to calm down and he did.

"but when am I supposed to…"yusei said.

"the time you where born, like in a few minutes" martha said as she looked at him,he wanted to be alone so he began to take a walk. What will he do now? As he walked he felt a strange pain in his stomach, and then as he reopened his eyes he saw that he was…..GROWING.

Yusei was shocked and when he looked down everything looked so small to him. He grew up to 200 ft tall. "AHHHGH!" came out of his mouth and he put a hand over his mouth.

Martha heard his yell and came out but the others followed. They were scared to see a very big yusei looking down at them. Yusei could barely hear what they ewhere saying. Jack was pointing at him, and Martha was explaining to them something.

Yusei looked at them then out of nowhere his eyes began to fill with tears. Everybody stopped to look at him and felt pity. He grabbed Martha and held her to his chest as he cried and Martha talked to him in a sweet voice.

"there, there"Martha said, "everythings going to be fine"

Yusei shook his head and spoke

"LOOK AT ME! I AM A FREAK! I AM A MONSTER WHO CAN KILL ANYONE WILL JUST ONE HAND!"He said, crying and setting down marthat on the ground. He got on his knees and Akiza tried to comfort him, but he kept on crying. Leo and Luna hugged his fingers and crow patted his knee cap. Jack just stood their with his arms crossed like always.

"Yusei…."akiza said,"you're not a monster,you are not a freak. You are still our friend". Yusei looked at her, smiling through his tears. But his mark began to glow. "calm down dude" Crow said. Yusei looked at them, knowing they where scared of his new height shook his head and got up.

"I will only cause troble for you guys so it's best if I go…"yusei said. Akzia and the others were shocked, as he got on his knees againg, put leo and luna on the palm of his had and gave them a huge kiss.

Then he set them down, and kissed akiza and Martha then looked at the men, new tears forming on his eyes and he began to run, causing the earth to shake as he ran.

"YUSEI!"Martha yelled. Yusei was already gone,being an out cast and having to face many problems.

**Luci Rodri: I will update this story soon. How do you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: following her heart

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long! I do not own Yugioh! 5'ds!

When he was gone, everybody stared at the puddle of tears he left behind. Akiza still has the image of him running away in her head. She herself was crying. She was crying for two things, one because he was gone, two because she did not have the chance to confess her love for him.

Akiza you baka! She said in her head, you had the chance to confess your love for him when he was crying but you messed it up!She then turned around and ran in the house. Martha and crow went after her , while jack tried to calm down the twins.

"what's wrong, honey?" Martha came in, asking. Akiza was sitting in a chair, had her head down when Martha approached her, she raised her head, and tears were in her eyes.

"i-I missed my chance!" She said, "now he'll never now I love him! I'm such a baka!"

Mathta came up to her an stroked her hair. "you will have a chance", she said "it will come up eventually"

Jack came in with the twins, and looked at his arm. It stopped glowing since Yusei left.

"I hope he is okay"

With Yusei-

Yusei kept on running, his legs hurt but he didn't stop. He still had tears in his eyes then stopped and looked at the moon. He then sat down, and cried more. Then his mar glowed and the crimson dragon appeared in front of him.

Yusei, I have know known about your condition. I have made an island for you to stay till I figure out a cure.

Yusei just stares at the crimson dragon, who is smaller than him and is on his shoulder. Yusei nods his head and he and the crimson dragon go through a portal and go to the island.

Yusei looks around, and sees that the island is close to the city a few thousand miles away. He goes to a house that looks like the one he lived with his friends, and sits on a rolling chair. He lays his head down, cries himself quietly to sleep.

Akiza sees her mark glowing, and sees what Yusei was doing. Now she knows where he is. She looks at the others and they all nod their heads. Martha goes to find out a way to get to Yusei.

"here's the plan"

Akiza heard the plan. They are supposed to take a boat first thing in the morning, but she could not wait that long. So she packs necessary items in a bag, goes outside and summons blackrose dragon.

"c'mon, girl. Lets go find Yusei and stardust."

With that she flew into the skies in hopes to see the person she loves the the morning jack went to check on Akiza but saw she was gone. He calls Martha and Martha was watching the TV. It said that a storm was coming.

"Akiza…"Jack said, "Damn that girl for not listening to us!"

Akiza was flying with blackrose and suddenly a gust of harsh wind made blackrose fly crazy.

"woa, girl! Easy!"Akiza said. Blackrose dragon tried hard to fly but was hit hard by the wind both of them were sent flying, towards the hard, cold earth.

Akiza and blackrose dragon crashed down, knocking them both unconscious. A big, figure was walking towards them, and looked at them in surprise.

"Akiza…"


End file.
